


Sometimes I forget that you can die

by FairyChix26



Series: ML Poetry/short drables [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, post-Final Battle, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/pseuds/FairyChix26
Summary: Prompt from creativepromptsforwriting on tumblrPrompt #453“Sometimes I forget that you can die. Sometimes I don’t want to remember.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Poetry/short drables [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Sometimes I forget that you can die

Sometimes I forget that you can die

We take the sun for granted

All of us going through our days with the assurance that it will never fail us

You and I had a rocky start, but I had loved you since that first day in the rain

You lit up my darkest days like my own personal star

Not many people saw past the cool exterior that you put forth

But then again, not many people got to know the boy behind the mask the way I did

Masks were commonplace in our lives until everything came crashing down

After Fu fell, there was nothing left for us

Except for each other that is

Magical beings make for good company, but they could never understand staring down our own mortality

After we let down the last of our walls we came closer together

But in doing so we drifted further apart

Fate is a funny thing

Putting people into places that they never thought they would be

I never expected our last battle to end where everything started

On the stairs of an institution that failed us both

Finding out the truth broke you

And in your fractured eyes I saw the end

Defeating Hawkmoth took everything we had built up away from us

I took for granted the Miraculous Cure

I had brought back so many people

You had risked everything to protect me so many times

But I always brought you back

I never thought it could fail

But not everything can be solved by magic

Sometimes I forget that you ~~can die~~ died

Sometimes I don’t want to remember

**Author's Note:**

> fixed a minor typo, so the last two lines make more sense lol


End file.
